This invention relates, in general, to semiconductor wafer bonding, and more particularly, but not limited to, a method of bonding a silicon wafer to a III-V semiconductor wafer.
Bonding of III-V semiconductor materials to silicon has been disclosed in the past. When bonding alternate materials to silicon, the thermal expansion mismatch and induce stresses become critical factors. It is important to relieve these induced stresses to allow for normal processing temperatures used to fabricate semiconductor devices to be used. In the past, these stresses have not been adequately relieved, therefore, the process of bonding dissimilar materials must be optimized.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved method of bonding a III-V semiconductor material to a silicon wafer so that subsequent processing of devices on these materials can successfully take place.